


Не забудь свой подарок, когда будешь уходить

by Mikao



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку:<br/>Кацура/Гинтоки, "Стань моим новогодним подарком", R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не забудь свой подарок, когда будешь уходить

— Между прочим, — сказал Кацура, — когда ты вернёшь деньги?  
— А?  
Падал снег. От окна несло холодом, зато вид был отличный: деревья в инее, белое небо и магазин бумажных фонариков на другой стороне улицы. Фонарики притягивали взгляд, но Кацура не смотрел — не хотел отвлекаться. Гинтоки, как обычно, выглядел сонным и недовольным, он шумно тянул остатки шоколадного коктейля со дна бокала и косил красным глазом в сторону двери. Кацура, подобравшись, повторил:  
— Деньги, Гинтоки. Ты мне должен.  
— Как мерзко, — пробормотал Гинтоки. — Ты словно злобная старуха. Может быть, и проценты мне начислил, а?!  
— Нет. Ты ведь мой друг.  
Гинтоки оттолкнул от себя бокал.  
— Серьёзно? Зура, это ужасно. Ты на самом дне, ты в курсе?  
— Я не...  
— Дальше падать некуда. Ты был самураем, а стал ростовщиком.  
— Я же сказал...  
— Мне противно сидеть рядом с тобой, я пошел. Не звони мне больше и не пиши. Даже телеграмм.  
— Стой! — всполошился Кацура. Гинтоки уже успел встать из-за стола и продвинуться к двери. Кацура выскочил следом и схватил его за пояс. — Гинтоки! — рявкнул он, и на него обернулись. — Не заговаривай мне зубы! Отдать долг — дело чести. Если нет денег, отработай натурой.  
— Люди, которые предлагают такое, должны купить мне выпить.  
— Я уже купил коктейль.  
— Кто платит шоколадным коктейлем за натуру?  
— Я вообще не должен платить! Ты отдаёшь долг!  
— Эй, эй, — лениво сказал Гинтоки. — Понимаю, я неотразим, но это общественное место...  
Кацура поспешно разжал пальцы, и Гинтоки поправил пояс. Кто-то обошел их, блестя любопытными глазами и улыбаясь. Кацура обнаружил, что на них смотрят, и сказал:  
— Пойдём.  
Уходя, он гадал, вызвал ли кто-нибудь Шинсенгуми. Ещё час назад он был уверен, что отлично замаскировался ярко-зелёным шарфом, но теперь рядом был высоченный, беловолосый Гинтоки — тот, кто притягивает взгляды в любой толпе.  
Дурак Гинтоки, с досадой подумал Кацура, разрушил мою маскировку.  
На улице Гинтоки стал ёжиться и хватать себя за локти.  
— Отстань, — сказал он Кацуре. — У меня нет денег. Как будут, отдам. А сейчас мне холодно, и я пошёл домой. Советую сделать то же самое, Зура, а то подхватишь менингит и станешь ещё тупее.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Гинтоки махнул рукой и двинулся вверх по улице. Кацура подумал немного, догнал его и пошел рядом, по обыкновению примериваясь к широким шагам. Гинтоки застонал.  
— Зура, отстань!  
— Не Зура, — отрезал Кацура. — Мне нужны деньги.  
— Мне тоже!  
— Куда ты спустил те, что я дал тебе?  
— Не твоё дело, — возмутился Гинтоки. — Это были нужные вещи.  
— Новая катана и ножны? Зачем тебе новая катана, Гинтоки? Я храню твою старую. Я ухаживаю за ней, не беспокойся.  
— Я ни слова не сказал о катане!..  
Кацура пожал плечами и спрятал руки в рукавах хаори. Снег повалил сильнее. Гинтоки, злясь, сопел и хмурился, и всё порывался обогнать Кацуру и затеряться в узких переулках Кабуки, но Кацура был настороже и не отставал; потом он вдруг разом успокоился. Выпрямившись, подставив лицо снегу, он пошел медленно и вразвалку. Кацура удивился.  
— Вспомнил о заначке?  
— У меня два ребёнка, какие могут быть заначки?  
— У тебя нет детей.  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
— Какой ты зануда.  
— Так что ты придумал насчёт денег? — спросил настырный Кацура. Гинтоки мирно ответил:  
— Скоро Новый год. Я сделаю тебе подарок в счёт долга.  
Что-то тут не сходилось, но Кацура не мог сформулировать, что именно. У него снова — сильно и неожиданно, — заболела голова.  
— Какой подарок?  
— Какой-нибудь.  
Кацура потрогал старый шрам за правым ухом. Гинтоки заметил движение, прищурился, глянув внимательно и остро, но промолчал.  
— Подарок, — пробормотал Кацура. — Что ж. Это мило. Как странно, Гинтоки, что мы, два старых боевых товарища, не дарим друг другу подарков и не поздравляем с праздниками. Мне стало очень стыдно, Гинтоки.  
Гинтоки, вопреки ожиданиям, не сказал, что ему тоже стыдно. Он сказал:  
— В общем, договорились.  
Кацура рассердился. Боль прошла так же внезапно, как началась, и ему стало легче думать.  
— Нет, постой. Раз ты отдаёшь долг, то я выберу подарок.  
— Выбирай, — великодушно ответил Гинтоки. — Мазь от геморроя или трусы?  
— Ни то ни другое! Мне не нужна твоя мазь от геморроя!  
— Она не моя!  
— Тогда откуда она у тебя?.. А трусы чьи?! Тоже не твои?  
— Стал бы я дарить собственные трусы, — оскорбился Гинтоки. Кацура заступил ему дорогу и в упор взглянул в лицо.  
— Гинтоки, — сказал он. — Я выбрал. Я хочу тебя.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
— Что? — спокойно спросил он.  
— Будь моим новогодним подарком.  
Гинтоки отодвинул его в сторону и пошел дальше.  
— По-моему, тебе надо поспать, Зура.  
— Не дури, — тихо сказал Кацура. — Ты меня слышал.  
Гинтоки даже не обернулся.  
— Нет, не слышал.  
Кацура шагнул было следом, но увидел что-то в линии плеч Гинтоки, в его напряжённой спине, и остановился. Так он и стоял, глядя Гинтоки вслед, пока тот не скрылся за пеленой снега.  
И вдруг Кацура обнаружил себя перед дверями в собственный съёмный дом.  
Некоторое время он, ничего не понимая, смотрел на створки, покрашенные в зелёный, и на тусклый, исцарапанный замок. Затем он оглянулся, взмокнув и похолодев от страха. Он не помнил, как дошел сюда.  
В затылке каталась тяжёлая гладкая боль. Шрам ощущался трещиной, сквозь которую что-то может вылиться. Кацура взялся за рамы дверей и постоял так, глубоко дыша пронзительным зимним холодом. В доме бормотал телевизор — Элизабет смотрел вечернее ток-шоу.  
Целый год не случалось ничего подобного. Никаких провалов, никакого шара в затылке.  
— Элизабет, — позвал Кацура. Его стало потряхивать. Неконтролируемый страх, как побочный эффект, следовал за амнезией; Кацуре было невыносимо стыдно за свои мокрые ладони и мурашки на спине.  
Когда дрожь отступила, он стал искать ключи во внутреннем кармане кимоно. Элизабет услышал звон. Он открыл дверь, и Кацура вымученно улыбнулся в невыразительные прорези униформы ренхо.  
«Что-то случилось?» — немедленно спросил Элизабет.  
— Нет, — ответил Кацура. — Всё хорошо. Завари чай, будь добра.  
Элизабет поколебался, меряя Кацуру взглядом с ног до головы, затем, переваливаясь в неудобных разлапистых ботинках, ушёл на кухню.  
— На самом деле, — сказал Кацура ему в спину, — у меня проблемы, Элизабет. — Элизабет резко обернулся, и Кацура напомнил: — Чай.  
«Расскажите, — попросил Элизабет. — Я волнуюсь»  
Кацура сел на приступку и подышал на пальцы.  
— Это старая травма. Когда-то мне чуть не разбили голову. Иногда у меня случаются провалы... ты знаешь, да?  
«Я знаю. Вы говорили»  
— Вот как, — Кацура не удержался, снова потрогал шрам. — Болит. Как это ужасно — стареть. Затянувшиеся раны, как зомби, возвращаются и начинают пожирать тебя.  
«Прекратите, — раздражённо сказал Элизабет, — вам всего двадцать пять»  
Кацура засмеялся.  
— Но сердце моё старо! И лучший друг отказывается дарить мне подарок на Новый год.  
«Я?» — удивился было Элизабет, но осёкся. Помолчав, он сказал: «У Гинтоки-сана никогда не бывает денег. Ему не на что купить подарок»  
Кацура, задумавшись, не ответил. Элизабет осторожно подошел и потоптался, привлекая внимание.  
— Да-да, — тихо сказал Кацура. — Деньги... Деньги ни при чём, Элизабет. Ты всё-таки забыла про чай?  
Вечером, когда он уходил, Элизабет вышел на улицу следом за ним. Кацура подумал было, что Элизабет вернулся к дурной привычке курить, но Элизабет не доставал сигареты. Снег падал на него и не таял.  
— Ты вышел проводить меня? — спросил Кацура. Элизабет помялся.  
«Удачи», — сказал он, и Кацура улыбнулся, удивлённый.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я ухожу на войну. Я всего лишь иду к Гинтоки.  
«Вот именно»  
Кацура пожал плечами.  
В синих сумерках падал крупный снег. До Нового года оставалось три дня, и в Кабуки было людно. Зазывалы, надрываясь, кричали о скидках, посетители текли из одного магазина в другой; то и дело кто-то с решительным лицом проталкивался сквозь толпу, прижимая к животу красиво завёрнутый подарок.  
В кондитерской Кацура купил десять шоколадных кроликов. Он бы взял шоколадные катаны или даже шоколадные пушки, но кролики были милее. Мимо бара Отосе он прошёл, держась тени. Внутри было шумно, кто-то громко, со слезой в голосе говорил о некоем Тацуноске, казнённом через позорное повешенье при чистках Ансей.  
— Кансей, — исправляли его. — Репрессии Кансей, придурок.  
— Да какая разница!..  
Никакой, про себя согласился Кацура.  
Он обошёл здание, залез на второй, тёмный и пустой, этаж и проник внутрь через окно. Некоторое время он, ругаясь, пытался починить сломанную задвижку, но не смог и махнул рукой. Пахло давно пролитым молоком и чем-то сладким; под ногами захрустела конфетная обёртка, и Кацура понял, что не ошибся комнатой.  
Он сел у стены. Коробку с кроликами, открытую и одуряюще пахнущую, он поставил перед собой: ночуя в опасном месте, сделай приношение духам и демонам, который могут там обретаться... На первом этаже всё шумели.  
— Какой бардак, Гинтоки, — пробормотал Кацура и закрыл глаза. Ему вспомнилось, как учитель Шоё вёл упиравшегося Гинтоки к бадьям с водой, стоявшим на заднем дворе додзё; хлопали на ветру выстиранные косоде, светило солнце, была, кажется, поздняя весна... надутый Гинтоки в одних фундоши стирал свои вещи, какой же он был худой и жилистый, и краснел шрам через всю его белую спину, и поджимались от холода пальцы на грязных ногах... Маленький глупый Шинске подошёл неосторожно близко, и Гинтоки тут же поймал его и макнул головой в мыльную воду. Шинске вопил и отбивался, Гинтоки улыбался, и Кацура улыбался тоже, но затем всё же сбежал с террасы — спасать глупого Шинске.  
Кацура не заметил, как уснул. Во сне Шоё диктовал доктрины о неприкосновенности земли Ямато, а Кацура не успевал записывать за ним. «Медленнее, учитель», — просил он. Шоё смотрел сквозь золотую осеннюю дымку, искры горели в его серых глазах. «Осталось всего два месяца», — грустно отвечал он.  
Когда Кацура проснулся, перед ним сидел Гинтоки и ел шоколадного кролика.  
Кацура поморгал, но Гинтоки никуда не делся.  
— Доброй ночи, — сказал вежливый Кацура, и Гинтоки лениво хлопнул его по уху.  
— Ты влез в мою комнату и сломал окно.  
— Я пытался починить, но не вышло.  
— Конечно. Ты ведь Зура.  
Кацура заглянул в коробку, но Гинтоки тут же придвинул её ближе к себе.  
— Я Кацура. Дай одного кролика.  
— Не дам, — насупился Гинтоки.  
— Гинтоки, не будь ребёнком.  
— Не будь идиотом! Это мои кролики! Или ты просто так принёс их ко мне в дом?!  
Кацура подумал.  
— Я задабривал демонов, — объяснил он, и Гинтоки глянул хмуро.  
— Нет здесь демонов, — буркнул он.  
— Есть.  
Гинтоки взял нового кролика и откусил ему уши.  
— Ну есть, — признал он. — Один.  
— И как?  
— Что — как?  
— Он задобрен?  
— Нет, — с сожалением ответил Гинтоки. — Мало шоколада. Вот будь там целый кан...  
Он сидел, ссутулившись и раздвинув колени: привычно расхристанный, привычно пахнущий саке, большой и сильный человек с седыми от рождения волосами и красными глазами; он был знаком Кацуре, как может быть знаком тот, с кем росли рядом, кого бинтовали в холодной походной палатке и с кем вместе проиграли войну. Как причудливо, думал Кацура, растут ветви того дерева, которое посадил учитель Шоё...  
— Зура? — позвал Гинтоки. — Не зависай, Зура.  
Кацура взял его за руку. Гинтоки замер, даже жевать перестал.  
— Что насчёт моего подарка? — спросил Кацура.  
— Выбери мазь от геморроя и катись отсюда.  
— Я выбрал тебя, — объяснил Кацура. — Мазь мне не нужна, а ты...  
Гинтоки оттолкнул его руку.  
— И я не нужен, — сказал он и вдруг хищно, похолодев глазами, улыбнулся. — Их ещё видно?  
— Что?  
— Следы. На бёдрах... и на спине. И...  
— Я разденусь, посмотри сам.  
— Кацура, — сказал Гинтоки. — Свали нахер отсюда, пока я добрый.  
Кацура и не подумал уходить. Под тяжёлым взглядом Гинтоки он скинул хаори и развязал пояс. Разошлись полы синего кимоно, Кацура движением плеч сбросил его на пол и остался в белой юкате. Ему стало холодно. Гинтоки мерцал глазами в полутьме, как волк.  
— Ну? — спросил Кацура, и Гинтоки нехотя потянул с него юкату. Увидев голую грудь Кацуры, он помрачнел и насупился.  
— Зачем? — спросил он, на самом деле не понимая. — Ты что, забыл?..  
Такое не забывается, подумал Кацура, даже с моей ушибленной головой.  
Он обнял Гинтоки и задохнулся от восторга, когда ладони сошлись на широкой спине; он замер, вжавшись носом в его шею и грудью ощущая частое биение его сердца. Гинтоки тихо дышал ему в ухо. Затем он осторожно погладил его по затылку и собрал в горсть волосы.  
— Ты больной, — сдавленно сказал он. — Мазохист долбанутый...  
Кацура ткнул его в бок, и Гинтоки подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
— Мы десять лет как не на войне, — сообщил Кацура. — Всё прошло. Ты больше не будешь ломать мне рёбра и кусаться.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Кацура поцеловал его в шершавую от дневной щетины щёку.  
— Я ведь задобрил демона.  
— Жмот, — тут же возмутился Гинтоки, тиская его задницу. — Я же сказал, этого мало!..  
Кацура ладонью закрыл ему рот, и Гинтоки со сдавленным фырканьем мотнул головой. Он затащил Кацуру себе на колени, стал целовать, оглаживая голые бока и лапая бёдра. Кацура вздрагивал и ёрзал, у него сразу загорелись щёки. Он задрал безрукавку Гинтоки, погладил крепкий живот и сунул пальцы за ремень штанов.  
— Разденься, — попросил он, задыхаясь. Гинтоки зубами прихватил его губу и потянул несильно.  
— Холодно, — буркнул он и вдруг встал, держа Кацуру на руках. Кацура крепко обнял его за шею. Гинтоки донёс его до футона и уронил, и Кацура тут же залез под одеяло. Блестя глазами, он жадно наблюдал, как Гинтоки раздевается. Гинтоки заметил его взгляд и не стал сразу снимать штаны — повращал бёдрами, взялся за пояс и оттянул его, помял член сквозь ткань. Кацура весело фыркнул в подушку.  
— Зачем напрягаться? — вслух подумал Гинтоки. — Давай я просто подрочу на тебя и засну? Только убери одеяло, ничего не видно.  
— Эй! — возмутился Кацура. — Даже не думай!  
Гинтоки медленно расстегнул ширинку.  
— Хочешь меня, а?  
— Гинтоки, не паясничай, — строго сказал Кацура. — Зачем бы я тогда пришёл?  
Гинтоки закатил глаза и покачал головой; он скинул брюки и бельё и улёгся рядом с Кацурой. Встав на локте, он посмотрел на него сверху-вниз и запустил пальцы в волосы, рассыпавшиеся по подушке.  
— Красивый ты, — пробормотал он, наматывая пряди на кулак. Кацура заморгал, не зная или забыв, как реагировать, и Гинтоки поцеловал удивлённо открытые губы. Он прижимался животом и бёдрами, толкал Кацуру коленом. Тяжёлый и горячий, он вжимал Кацуру в матрас так, что у того перехватывало дыхание. Кацура сразу согрелся; под одеялом стало жарко, и он расслабился, развёл колени, приглашая. От осознания того, что это их первый секс почти за десять лет, он завёлся до звона в ушах.  
Гинтоки вылизывал его шею и щипал соски. Свободной рукой он залез Кацуре между ног, сгрёб и сжал мошонку и крепнущий член. Кацура длинно вздохнул, блаженно зажмурился. Гинтоки прикусил его сосок и оттянул кожу с головки, погладил обнажившийся конец. Кацуру тряхнуло. Он попытался столкнуть с себя Гинтоки.  
— Дай я тебе... — пробормотал он, но Гинтоки удержал его.  
— Лежи, — велел он, — и не дёргайся.  
Кацура, покорившись, раскинулся под ним, подставляясь под ласки. Гинтоки гладил его раскрытыми ладонями, оставлял темнеющие следы на бледной коже. Щекотно царапались мозоли. Что-то изучающее было в его движениях. Кацура понял, что Гинтоки ищет шрамы, взял его руку и сдвинул низко под рёбра. Пальцы Гинтоки легли на рваный шрам, белёсый на свету и выпуклый на ощупь. Гинтоки затаил дыхание, поглаживая его.  
— Не помню, — тихо и неожиданно сказал он. — Совсем не помню...  
Кацура отлично помнил, но не собирался рассказывать.  
— Повернись, — попросил Гинтоки, и Кацура перекатился на живот. Гинтоки оседлал его бёдра и поцеловал между лопаток. Он повёл ладонями по пояснице Кацуры, по его бокам и ягодицам, словно собирался сделать ему массаж, и в сетке следов от ран его руки безошибочно находили шрамы, оставленные им самим.  
Кацура лежал тихо, только ёжился от щекотки. Волосы, в темноте похожие на чёрную воду, струились по спине. Гинтоки, оставив в покое шрамы, лёг на него, опираясь на локти, потёрся твёрдым членом между ягодиц. Кацура шумно задышал, подался ему навстречу. Гинтоки прихватил зубами его ухо и спросил, чуть не рыча от возбуждения:  
— Ты снова целка?  
Кацура дёрнулся в сторону, но Гинтоки навалился, весело фырча, как разыгравшийся кот.  
— Что ты несёшь?  
— Я спрашиваю, — пробормотал Гинтоки, тычась скользкой головкой в сжатую дырку, — у тебя был кто-нибудь или мне осторожничать?  
— Осторожничай, — холодно ответил Кацура. Гинтоки замер, затем отстранился. Кацура обернулся, посмотрел вопросительно.  
— Как проблемно, — сказал Гинтоки и поцеловал тёплое плечо. — Раздвинь ноги, детка.  
— Я не детка, я... — Кацура осёкся и охнул, задрал зад. Гинтоки, сильно нажимая, массировал сжатые мышцы. Кацура спрятал пылающее лицо в подушку, потянулся к себе и стал дрочить. Сам не замечая, он начал подаваться назад, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы Гинтоки.  
— Мать твою, — хрипло пробормотал Гинтоки и убрал руку. Кацура не успел ничего сообразить, вскинулся было и в последний момент сдержал вскрик — Гинтоки туго, настойчиво проталкивался в него. Кацура выгнулся и впился зубами в подушку.  
— Тиш-ше, — урчал Гинтоки, оглаживая его вздрагивающую поясницу. — Расслабься, Зура, и думай о котятах...  
Почему о котятах, хотел спросить Кацура, но не смог. Долгое медленное движение всё не прекращалось. Кацура стал задыхаться, ему показалось, что Гинтоки сейчас достанет до горла. Отвлекаясь, он пытался вспомнить, похоже ли это на их первый раз, но Гинтоки вдруг остановился, и Кацура вспышкой вспомнил, что в первый раз Гинтоки по неопытности порвал его.  
— Ты как? — сдавленно спросил Гинтоки. Кацура прокашлялся.  
— Нормально.  
Гинтоки стал двигаться, и Кацура закусил язык от тянущего ощущения. Ему казалось, что его сейчас вывернет наизнанку. Но Гинтоки, горячо дыша, выцеловывал его спину, и двигался он медленно, сдерживаясь до мелкой дрожи — Кацура ощутил эту дрожь и перестал зажиматься.  
— Быстрее, — пробормотал он. Гинтоки тут же толкнулся глубже, раздвигая сжатые мышцы, и Кацура задохнулся от волны жара. Опавший было член напрягся, поджались яйца. Гинтоки задвигался, навалившись и каждым толчком проезжаясь по простате, и Кацура застонал. Его стало шатать от толчков, он упал на локти, высоко оттопырив задницу. Гинтоки зарычал, начал драть его от души, придерживая за бедро и не давая отползти. Кацура скулил и охал, и стискивал зубы, пытаясь сдерживаться, но Гинтоки не останавливался и не отпускал его, и Кацура завыл, закатывая глаза. Упав грудью на матрас, он рывками дрочил себе. В какой-то момент он стал сжиматься, забормотал неразборчиво, затем замолчал, затрясся и брызнул сквозь пальцы на простынь. Гинтоки подхватил его под животом, с хриплым стоном втолкнулся несколько раз, затем замер и лёг щекой на взмокшую, судорожно вздымающуюся спину.  
Кацура под ним вздрагивал и был горячим как печка.  
— Зура? — прошептал Гинтоки. Кацура молча лёг ничком, и Гинтоки забеспокоился. — Эй, Зура? — он сунул пальцы в растянутую горячую дырку, вытащил и попытался разглядеть в полутьме, есть ли кровь.  
— Всё хорошо, — сорванным голосом сказал Кацура.  
— А чего ты молчишь, раз хорошо?!  
Кацура шумно вздохнул и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Гинтоки лёг, и Кацура посмотрел на него сквозь влажные спутанные волосы.  
— Доволен? — спросил Гинтоки. Кацура рассеянно погладил его по груди.  
— Ты стал лучше, — глубокомысленно заявил он. Гинтоки усмехнулся.  
— Опыт...  
— Нет, не то. Ты сдерживаешься.  
Гинтоки перестал улыбаться.  
— В смысле?  
Кацура молчал. Гинтоки обернулся к нему, потянул за волосы.  
— Ты ждал, что я снова что-то сделаю с тобой, и всё равно пришёл?  
— Я пришёл, потому что испугался. И нет, я был уверен, что ты...  
— Чего ты испугался?  
— Голова болит, — легко сказал Кацура. — Я решил, что рядом с тобой пройдёт.  
Гинтоки потрогал его за ухом.  
— И что, прошло? — спросил он.  
— Да. Но ненадолго.  
— Сходи к врачу, Зура.  
— Ага, — согласился Кацура. Он уже засыпал. — Конечно.  
Сквозь дрёму он слышал, как Гинтоки вставал и топал по всей комнате, чем-то шурша и стуча; затем он вернулся. Кацура заснул, касаясь носом чужого плеча, и во сне ему казалось, что они с Гинтоки лежат в фамильном доме в Хаги, додзё уже несколько месяцев как сгорело, а наутро надо будет отправляться на встречу с кланом Абусо, чей глава — известный критик политики сёгуната...  
Он очнулся от ощущения падения и очень близко увидел безмятежное лицо спящего Гинтоки. Внизу было тихо, в окно светил опрокинутый зимний месяц. Кацура вспомнил про шар в затылке и трещину за ухом, и вдруг испугался, что может забыть всю эту ночь.  
— Не хочу, — беззвучно сказал он, ощущая запах Гинтоки, его тепло, его руку под своей рукой. Но он ничего не мог поделать ни с шаром ни с трещиной. Это карма, сказал он себе. Та же карма, что повела двадцатипятилетнего Шоё в погоню за мародёрами и толкнула Кацуру спросить новенького в их классе: «Зачем тебе катана?»  
— Если я забуду, — сказал Кацура, — расскажешь мне, Гинтоки.  
Гинтоки завозился, открыл бессмысленные со сна глаза. Кацура стиснул его пальцы.  
— Нет, ничего. Спи.  
— Как твоя голова? — сипло просил Гинтоки. Кацура ничего не ответил. Он не знал, как его голова; он знал только, что получил новогодний подарок, который может потерять.  
До утра оставалось каких-то пять часов.


End file.
